Seratuhlis Firanelli
Seratuhlis Firanelli is one of the most idiosyncratic residents in the Second Life Military and Furry communities, attaining both fame and notoriety from his/her creative robot builds, military roleplay service, playful personality, aggressive combat tactics, and sarcastic anti-furry sentiment. Military Service: According to closed informants and associates of Seratuhlis Firanelli, he/she (Seratuhlis) once served as a warrant officer and mech ace in the now defunct military group of 39th Blackwatch MHTF. He/she then left the group in favor of Artemis, another defunct military group, after a series of arguments between Sparda Aridian and Fooks Bueler caused much drama within Blackwatch. Seratuhlis served within Artemis as the general of its engineering division, creating Artemis's first prototype mech avatars and armor. Unfortunately, for Seratuhlis, DaveyDarkstrider Oh, Founder of Artemis, cooperated with Failius Falta in order to shift from Artemis into a Warhammer 40k space marine based group called the First Sons. Seratuhlis then defuncted in favor of Vanguard, serving as a Hauptmann (captain). According to his/her friends, as well as popular gossip from the inhabitants of the New Jessie sim, Seratuhlis's mech mods became synonomous with Vanguard's mechanized ground power, due to its sheer size, firepower, and intimidation factor. The symbolic nature of Seratuhlis's mech mod was once featured in a prototype Vanguard war bond vendor skin, but was soon scrapped in favor of a white hooded character with six red eyes. Seratuhlis was well received in Vanguard, despite his/her randomized and sarcastic anti-furry statements, and was once considered a close friend by Christoph Naumova. Unfortunately, Vanguard was subject to many internal power struggles, drama, and inactivity, causing the once loyal Seratuhlis to depart Vanguard with disgust. Seratuhlis, although an ex-member, frequently visited Vanguard in order to converse with his/her close friends. According to a closed informant within Vanguard, Seratuhlis was once shot during a friendly conversation with the Verklund wall defenders, causing him/her to question Vanguard's Kommand. Petros Siamendes, a brigadier general within Vanguard, then informed Seratuhlis in IMs that Dagger Exonar placed him/her in the Kill on Sight list. Taking it as challenge, Seratuhlis then layed a one person siege to the highly defended Verklund sim for four hours, frequently destroying its defenses and defenders, and laying mines within Vanguard's fortress. In a fit of anger, many of the Verklund defenders cried foul over Dagger, stating that he should be kicked out of Kommand. In response, Dagger Exonar informed Vanguard that the Kill on Sight list is non-existant, but due to his notorius nature, was distrusted by many and his claim was immediately discredited. Despite the level of drama caused by Seratuhlis's departure, Christoph Naumova, still seeing Seratuhlis as a friend, attempted to bring him/her back into Vanguard through bribery. Seratuhlis, however, refused and mocked Vanguard, causing Christoph to add Seratuhlis into the Vanguard Recruitment Blacklist. Even though Seratuhlis is blocked from recruitment within Vanguard, he/she is still allowed to visit their sim, allowing him/her to converse with the Verklund defenders. Recently, and according to the groups list on Seratuhlis's profile, he/she joined the Erebus roleplay group. What Seratuhlis does within the group, however, is unknown. Combat style and notoriety: Seratuhlis, according to a close associate of his/her, was frequently trained by Tsevorak Romano, a veteran of 39th and Vanguard fame, during Blackwatch's time in the Ziost sim, forging Seratuhlis into the relentless war machine that he/she is seen as. Seratuhlis is a highly skilled, close quarters combatant in linden damage combat, and has been known to destroy large groups of combatants in close range. To make him/herself even more terrifying, Seratuhlis often goes into combat in a highly modified and massive mech avatar, advancing toward his/her targets at an alarming rate, and punishing them with mid-ranged gunfire and melee weapons. Seratuhlis disdains most sniper weapons at long ranged combat and favors the use of artillery and explosive rockets. According to the furry combat enthusiasts from New Jessie and certain military groups, Seratuhlis has been known to use extremely powerful and explosive weapons on furries, despite the level of conflict. A majority of furry combat enthusiasts disdain Seratuhlis for such biased and unnecessarily aggressive combat tactics, and will often cry foul over Seratuhlis despite his/her legitimate kills. Personality: Seratuhlis has been known to communicate by randomly typing his/her stream of randomized thoughts, confusing his/her listeners. According to his/her friend, Seratuhlis would frequently switch from several dialects, examples include Medieval English, Ebonics, leetspeak, Japanese Engrish, and many more not listed by the informant. Despite such randomized methods of communication, Seratuhlis is an intelligent individual, often providing technical and social advice and assitance to those he/she deems to be needy. Seratuhlis, according to one of his/her friends, will also switch his/her avatar according to his/her mood: Robot/Knight/Mech - Indicates that he/she is either indifferent or aggressive Effeminate Male furry - Indicates shyness, playfullness, and sexuality. Seratuhlis's Real Life Gender: The most enigmatic part of Seratuhllis concerns his/her true gender. According to many observations, both from his/her friends as well as informants, Seratuhlis is female. However, some believe Seratuhlis is male. This topic regarding Seratuhlis has been frequently and unnecessarily debated, both by his/her friends and known associates. For now, Seratuhlis's true gender, remains unknown. Relationship with the Second Life Furry Fandom: Seratuhlis has been met with mixed reception from Second Life's furry fandom, praised for his/her creativity and personality but ridiculed for sarcastically advocating furry genocide. This eventually led to many furries submitting abuse reports on Seratuhlis, causing him/her to be listed on JLU's wiki as an advocate of hate and receiving bans from furry clubs such as AnthroXtacy and Yiff Lounge. Despite the statement on Seratuhlis's profile, he/she is indifferent towards most furries and is a furry him/herself. According to a friend of his/her, Seratuhlis is a practioner of Dark humor, or satire, and often criticizes the furry fandom in a psychologically analytical manner. Seratuhlis is also a fish that eats scantily clad liberals during summer time. Category:Residents Category:Military Category:Combat Category:Roleplay Category:Residents Category:Military Category:Military Culture Category:Vanguard Category:Roleplay